


Jamie and Eddie - GIF

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: GIF from season 4 episode 3, from the scene where Eddie got stood up.





	Jamie and Eddie - GIF

**Author's Note:**

> I don't need to keep doing this, I know, but I just love the part where Jamie slides into the chair. I would've started it there but I also like him knocking his hands on the table ... and the jaw clench ... and the smirk.


End file.
